


Repeat

by lemmin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Medical Procedures, Vent Work, i wrote this in 40 minutes go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmin/pseuds/lemmin
Summary: I'm tired and sad and need to vent.Lemmin is under Dr. Moira's care.





	Repeat

Pain wasn't a stranger. After years of training, being thrown around, blown up, stabbed, shot on few occasions, one could only assume I was immune to it at this point. Yet when a scalpel is held in such a delicate hand, it was everything worse than I could imagine. The psychological torment of the cold steel in my chest as it tore tissue from my ribs rippled through me. 

What had I done to deserve this? What reason did this woman have in her head that I needed this? Wanted this? 

Moira, sitting on a stool next to the raised table, occasionally flicked her eyes to my vitals. I knew she'd stop if the situation grew to dangerous, Reyes wouldn't trust her if I died at her hands. She scoffed lightly, turning back to her work. 

"If you would kindly calm down, your heart rate is much too fast. If you keep this up you'll bleed out before I can sew you back together." Her eyes focused back onto my chest, staring through my heart. My eyes rolled, tears brimming through. It was probably a bluff. How badly I wanted to swear at her, curse her like a witch, but the thick gauze pad stuffed between my teeth prevented me. 

Blinding pain tore through me as her tools touched the mechanics surrounding my heart, a pounding in my head over powered what the doctor said. Her hands fluttered over my skin, running over her tools before grabbing something cold, touching it to the edge of skin between my opened chest and trachea. 

"Maybe I should cut your larynx while I'm here? It would stop your whining while out in the field, maybe Reyes would thank me." She chuckled, checking vitals again cleaning the blood of her scalpel. I bit into the gauze in my mouth. 

"You're doing quite well. Even if you don't believe me, you're more helpful than you'd ever know. Are you ready for the next test?" Moira's almost sing-song voice broke through the pain. A whine left my throat at the though of more but she only chuckled. "Relax, I'm only helping you." 

At that she stood, and wondered to another area in her lab. Was the next test to see how long I could stay opened before infection set in? I could feel bile in my throat at the thought. She was back as quickly as she slipped away with a small vial of a bright yellow substance, which resembled the golden liquid she gave to us on missions. 

Without a word, she set the substance into my iv, and a warm feeling set through my veins. Instantly I could feel the skin and tissue in my chest reconnect. I looked up at Moira, pressing my eyebrows togther. She smirked. 

"I'm sure you know how science works. Hypothesis, test, and repeat."


End file.
